Invisible Bounds
by NarutoXHinataPie
Summary: [OneShot][SasuSaku] The night Sasuke wants to leave Konoha, Sakura tries to stop him. After knocking her out, Sasuke doubts and decides to take her with him to Orochimaru.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Or else, Sakura would have a boyfriend now…**

- - - - - -

Sasuke: What are you doing here so late at night? Just out for a stroll?

Sakura: In order to leave the village, you have to take this road.

Sasuke: …Go home.

Sakura: Why? Why wont you say anything to me? Why do you shut everyone out? Why won't you tell me anything-  
Sasuke: What do I have to tell you? I'm telling you that you meddle too much. Stop bothering me all the time.

Sakura: ...You've…always hated me, didn't you, Sasuke-kun? Do you remember? The day we became genin… The day the three-man teams were decided, and we were alone at this very spot. You were angry at me, weren't you?

_Sakura: See, he doesn't have any parents. Being alone, he doesn't get yelled at by his parents. That's why he is so unruly._

_Sasuke: …Loneliness…  
Sakura: Eh?_

_Sasuke: … You can't compare it to how you feel after you get scolded by your parents._

_Sakura: What's the matter?…  
Sasuke: You… are annoying._

_Sakura!…_

Sasuke: … I don't remember.

Sakura: … O- Of course. That was a long time ago. But it started on that day. You and I… and Naruto and Kakashi-sensei… The four of us have done a lot of missions together. It was difficult, and it was a lot of work, but… But… Even so… It was fun! … I know what happened to your clan. But with revenge alone, you will not be able to make anyone happy. No one… Neither you… Nor me…

Sasuke: … I know that. I am different from you guys. I follow a different path than you guys. The four of us together… It's true that I have thought of that as one possible path. But despite the four of us having been together, my heart has chosen revenge. …It's why I go on living. …I can't be like you or Naruto.

Sakura: Are you going to choose to be alone again? Sasuke-kun, you told me that being alone is painful! I understand that so well now it hurts! I have family and friends. But… If you leave, for me… To me, it's the same thing as being alone!

Sasuke: …From this point on, new paths will start.

Sakura: I…! I love you more than anything!!! If you are by my side, I will make sure that you will not regret it. I will make every day more enjoyable, and you will be happy! There's nothing I wouldn't do for you! That's why… I'm begging you! Please stay!!! I will even help you with your revenge! There must be something I can do! That's why… Please, stay here with me… If that is not possible… Then please take me with you…

Sasuke: … After all this time, you're still annoying.

Sakura: Don't go!!! If you go, I'll- I will scream out loud and-…

Sasuke: Sakura… Thank you.

Sakura: _Sasuke…kun…_

* * *

Sasuke slowly laid her down on the bench. Her cheeks were still wet from the tears. 

Of course he had remembered that day. He knew so well.

He wanted to turn around to leave, but something was holding him back. Why had her talk impressed him so much now? Why couldn't he just go, just because she had spoken to him? It was only the annoying Sakura. And he had to go, before someone came by.

Sasuke bend over the girl and wiped the tears away. "You were always holding me back, Sakura. Even now." He muttered.

_**If that is not possible… Than please take me with you…**_

Should he…? No. Why? …But he couldn't leave her here.

With a sigh, he took off his bag and put it on the girl. Then, he lifted her up to carry her on his back.

They left the gates, Sakura still unconscious, Sasuke walking in silence, thinking.

'I hope I'm not going to regret this one…'

* * *

_If a lot of people are interested in how this'll continue, I'll continue. But for now it's a one shot._

_I love that scene in episode 109. It's just SO touching! I'm attached to it. And this came up when I was watching it once again._

_Please review! Tell me if you want me to continue! I think it can be really interesting xD_

_NarutoXHinataPie_


End file.
